The Ebony Coffin
by Ultra Drama Queen
Summary: Mary is in a grieving state as she reflects on the memories of her and her dead beloved. Nuff said. FoMT or MFoMT, your choice


_**The Ebony Coffin**_

**Hello Peoples!**

**This is a challenge story from Ekoaleko on The Scarlet Sky's fourm. Please enjoy, oh, and the stuff in _Italics _are flashbacks, kay? Good! Ok, read on!**

**Ultra DQ**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Harvest Moon, and I sadly, never will!**

* * *

**_The Ebony Coffin_**

The ebony coffin stood inside the eerie church. A young girl walks inside the church, and approaches the coffin. The casket is open still, and so the girl peers inside once she reaches it. The body of a young boy lies within. Not just any young boy to this girl, but the only one who could truly understand her, and the only one whom she truly understood. A single, crystal clear tear rolls down her pale cheek as she thinks about the young man. She wipes away the tear, and pulls a strand of midnight black hair behind her ear. The girl looks to the side, and sees the boys' hat. She picks it up, and places it upon his auburn hair. The girl flattens out her wrinkled blue dress as she thinks about the memories of this boy.

_Mary sat in her chair, reading a nice book about castles, dragons, and damsels in distress. She smiled as she read the part where the prince saves the princess from the highest room of the tallest tower, and kisses her. Mary sighed as the story ended. She closed the book and ran up the stairs to her left to put the book away. As soon as she put the book away, a loud crash was heard from downstairs. Mary winced, hoping her precious books weren't harmed. She quietly made her back down the stairs, and peered around the corner. She saw a young boy wearing a khaki colored jacket and khaki colored pants lying face down on the ground, books scattered everywhere. The boy groaned and lifted his head, mumbling something about stupid books. Mary giggled quietly to herself, but not quite quiet enough, for the boy snapped his head towards Mary at the sound of her laughs. Mary gasped, and blushed at how cute the boy was._

"_Oh… I'm sorry to laugh at you but…" Mary began._

"_Don't worry about it… why were books lying on the ground anyways?" He asked._

"… _This _is _a library you know!" _

"_I realized that, but why were they on the ground!" _

"_I was sorting the books, but saw one I really liked, and I started to read it, and, well… I can't put down a book until it's finished!" The boy nodded._

"_What's your name, anyways?" Mary asked him._

"… _Gray… I work at the blacksmith shop." _

"_I'm… I'm Mary… welcome to my reading tower."_

Mary gasps, remembering that day like it was yesterday. She notices that more tears are now rolling down her cheeks. She wipes them away, but they are soon replaced by more salty tears. She thinks more about Gray, and about the many days when he came to the library…

"_Well, see ya Mary, I'm going home now." Gray told her. _

"_Oh, and, this is the book I took out yesterday." _

"_You're already finished?" Mary asked, quite surprised by his reading skills. There was a short pause._

"_Staying up late helps." Gray replied. Mary laughed, smiling at the cute boy. Gray nodded, smiling and left the tower. Mary looked at the book, and noticed that there was something inside it. Curious, she opened the book to find an envelope, addressed to her._

"_Hmm…" Mary said, as she opened up the envelope. She pulled out the paper. _

"_Mary, would you do the honors of going to the fireworks festival with me tomorrow evening, love/from Gray…" Mary read allowed, the smile on her face getting wider and wider as she read. She read over the letter about five times to make sure she was reading it right. Mary smiled as she realized that there was no mistake of Gray asking her on a date. Mary squealed with delight as she leapt in the air for joy._

"Oh Gray…" Mary sighs, tears now pouring from her bloodshot eyes, her mind swirling with thoughts about the love of her life.

_Mary looked around the beach for Gray, but couldn't see him anywhere. Finally, she spotted his blue UMA cap, and waved to him. Gray smiled as he saw her. _

"_Wanna sit on the pier?" Mary asked. Gray nodded. They walked over to the dock, and sat down on the edge just as the fireworks began. Mary gazed at them in awe. Gray looked at Mary, and saw the colors of the fireworks reflecting in her eyes._

"_They are so… amazing…" Mary breathed._

"_Yeah… you are." Gray whispered. Mary looked at him, and blushed._

"_Oh look, the finale is starting!" Gray said, pointing to the sky. After the fireworks were over, Gray and Mary stood up, and looked into each others eyes. Everyone else was long gone before they spoke again._

"_Thank you for asking me… in your own Gray way." Mary giggled. Gray leaned in to kiss her, but for some unknown reason, he lost his balance and tumbled into the water. Mary gasped as her eyes widened with fear, knowing that Gray was a terrible swimmer, as was she._

"_Help! Help me, somebody!" Gray screamed as he struggled to stay a float. _

"_**Oh my gosh!**__" Mary thought. _

"_Don't worry Gray, I will get help!" Mary told him. She ran out of the beach area, her heart pounding in her chest._

Mary gasps at her memory, and collapses to the ground, sobbing to her hearts content.

"Gray… oh Gray…" She whispers over and over again. The sound of the church doors opening stops her sobs for a moment. She snaps her head up to see a young girl standing there. She is dressed in a rainbow colored dress with sparkling rainbow dots all over. Her green hair is tied up into two tight buns, with two braids hanging down the side.

"Oh my… you're… you're the Harvest Goddess… aren't you?" Mary asks the mysterious woman. The woman nods.

"What are you doing here…?" Mary asks her.

"I'm here to bless his soul… but you aren't supposed to be here at this time of night… so why are you here?" The Harvest Goddess asks.

"… I love him…"

"I see…" The Harvest Goddess approaches Mary and the ebony coffin. She places a hand on the open casket, and closes it. She then places her other hand on top of the coffin, and closes her eyes. Suddenly, the coffin gains a rainbow aura, and glows. The Harvest Goddess opens her eyes and removes both hands, the glow still existing.

"His soul will now rest in heaven and peace forever." The Harvest Goddess tells Mary, just before disappearing into thin air.


End file.
